reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Legion
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The Clan Legion is an organization of gunslingers whose origins remain enigmatic. Short in numbers they retain their reputation by keeping a secretive profile and maintianing a status as an extremely deadly band of fighters. Thier purposes and agendas are entirely unknown save to those privy to their mysterious ways. The only known accounts of their operations are from those unfortunate enough to duel with a Legion and find themselves the victim of an onslaught from the entire clan, unity it seems is the clans sole virtue. Legion is driven by demons of undescernable sources and in their short time spilling blood throughout the plains they have come together against those that are damned to release them from said damnation. Brotherhood Legion is not openly broadcasting a beacon for new members to constantly join out of fear for welcoming Profiligates mistakenly or taking on those with too little skill to uphold the fame of Legion. Those confident in their skills as a gunslinger would seek out the founders Anti-ChristOfNYC and MarkizzioFTW on the PSN and face judgement, anyone deemed strong enough to survive will have to face the decision themselves as to wether they can truly support Legion and its dark crusade. The trials they would face hoping to join will be more trying than anything Red Dead and Rockstar could have prepared them for. Failure spells destruction, Victory yeilds a blood bond. Members Each member of Legion has proved his or her own metal in the feild of combat while also upholding the creeds passed to the Legions from the wisdom of the The First and his Brother In Arms, Legion renounces any false sense of honor displayed by the Profiligates(Hateful Barbarians) and refuse to cling to these blasphemous falsehoods for fear of portraying any sense of order in a world where there is truly only one law; Evolve or Die. Legion carries out its goals with a ferocity born of no limitations, using any means neccessary to defeat their opponents based from the original Enlightened Truths of The First. Legion proudly displays its banner of war holding one thing to loyalty, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted. Despite these harsh unflinching philosiphies Legion frowns upon defeating its opponents only for the sake of cruelly mocking them in their lowest point of defeat like the Profiligates would commit. Legion defeats its opponents with an air of civilized fighters confident in their skill seeking no reason to humiliate their opponents any more than with their victory alone. Legion spreads these values in the hopes of cleansing any Profiligates capable of Salvation. Founders *The First-Anti-ChristOfNYC a.k.a Logan a.k.a I a.k.a "Not At Home" The Creator of Legion and the philosipher spawning its morbid beleifs Logan is a gentleman and prefers to adopt the role of samaritan and peacelover despite a tormented childhood built solely on unexplained psychological instability, driven to darker thoughts on ocassion the Profiligates and their infestation pushed him to the point of no return as he grudgingly threw down the poverbial olive branch and everything he once knew with it. Taking up his revolvers he began a ruthless conquest for power paved with blood and unfiltered rage accumulated through the course of months. Trial after trial granted him an incalculable speed with his firearms and at the conclusion of his long road he looked to New Austin not as the graveyard of all human interactions but as the land of salvation, his smoking revolvers at last found themselves returned to his holster, his rage not reduced but instead reserved he took up his new veteran status and with it a hesitancy to again draw his weapons and release a torrent of furious animalism that had ravaged his path to legend. Thus Legion was formed along with his most trusted ally and co-founder Marcus. The Gathering Of Associates commenced and Legion prepared its long crusade to save New Austin from the Profiligates, acting as the father figure and overseer of his formidable clan Logan tries now to protect and guide his friends of Legion and in the most dire of circumstances resumes his old ways to show the Profiligates that Legion is not to be trifled with. * Brother In Arms-MarkizzioFTW a.k.a Marcus a.k.a II a.k.a "The Last Thing You Never Saw" The closest friend and Ally of The First and the co-founder of Legion Marcus was the first to follow The First on his crusade to form Legion and attempt to gather their associates, Marcus holds a status of considerable skill in combat near equal to Logan despite his shorter time battling for survival amongst The Wild West. Lighthearted and Easygoing about his role in Legion Marcus's casual slacker demeanor often betrays his destructive bloodlust in combat leaving him as an odd duck of the organization, Marcus holds true the wisdom of the clan and will quickly shed his silly and humorous facade in order to defend his allies and beleifs, his quiet concentration indicating the ante of the slaughter being raised tenfold. Leaving a trail of corpses along the dry plains of New Austin Marcus does so with a maniacal laugh and continues to put the fun in funeral and the laughter in manslaughter. Legions *Legion of the 3rd-My-Wonderwall- a.k.a Heather a.k.a III a.k.a "Femme Fatale" First Legion to join the organization and and thrid to be inducted following the creation of Legion by The First and his Brother In Arms Heather retains a sense of infamy amongst Red Dead Redemption as the first female member while forming a status as the organizations most dangerous follower of the founders. Being previously affiliated with Logan to an extent almost as closely as Marcus she is recognized as practically being Legion's unnoficial third founder. Promiscuous and sadistic she can be regarded as entirely terrifying in combat while flaunting her firearms prowess and gaining pleasure from the suffering of Legions enemies, leaving exit wounds in hundreds of formidable players all guilty of underestimating her. Heather has garnered a series of horror stories all her own which are passed around the players campfires as they weave glorious epics of the blood trail she spilled following The First and his goals, grinning all the way down the road. * Legion of the 4th-MarvelOner a.k.a Unknown a.k.a IV a.k.a "Lover Not A Fighter" Marvel was the first Legion to join the organization following the Gathering of Associates enacted by The First, eager to join Legion for reasons unknown. Marvel with the rest of Legion proved capable of maintaining the status quo of Legion with a sharp perception and a rapid trigger finger. Seperating from the the original three members in infamous bloodlust Marvel adopts a reputation among Legion as a lighthearted member who is quick to try and adopt negotiations even with the most repugnant of Profiligates and from all senses and purposes seems to dislike the more bloody path to Legions revolution, this has not eased any senses of dread brought upon by the mention of Legion across New Austin. The second female member to be inducted into Legion Marvel shows no end of animosity towards the ranks of Profiligates and their savage and abusive nature, though her gentler methods conceal this. With a deep urge to holster her revolver more than not she had regardlessly left no shortage of bullets in the corpses of the Profiligates as she hesitantly follows The First into his literal sea of blood. *Legion of the 5th-Treysocool1 a.k.a Trey a.k.a V a.k.a "Slow and Steadily Homicidal" The fifth member to join the organization and the second to be inducted into Legion following the Gathering of Associates Trey agreed to follow The First and his dark crusade with the casual ease of a man confident in his skills. Happy to give his killing instincts an angle Trey took up arms in the ranks of Legion and set to his task of murdering Profiligates and supporting the cause. Little is known about Trey even among the ranks of the founders and his fellow Legions but none the less he has proven a valuable asset and versatile killer whose fame continues to grow with every bullet fired, supporting his prowess as Legions Jack of All Trades Trey slung up his rifle and followed The First down the dirt roads of Texas. Idley wondering to himself who his next unfortunate victim would be. Bible of Legion Anthem of Legion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H1RToc0WgY